Solo fue un mal entendido
by Leozx95
Summary: problemas problemas y mas problemas


**Bueno he aqui una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio hace rato xD**

**Zero: bueno disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

**Fue solo un malentendido…**

Era una típica mañana en la Mansión Smash, o por lo menos dentro de sus "parámetros", peles por esto, peleas por aquello, bromas pesadas, quemaduras, intentos de homicidio ya saben lo normal entre amigos; bueno como sea todo comienza en la cocina, ya que ahí se encontraba cierto joven de nombre Link (no creo que sea necesario entrar en detalles, verdad? ¬¬) el cual se encontraba desayunando junto a Peach y Zelda…

-…y así fue como ayude a Da Vinci a pintar la Mona Lisa – decía Link muy orgulloso

-oh muy interesante, pero nos quedo una duda – respondía cierta chica castaña **(si, es Zelda)**

-a si?, y cual? – contesto el chico

-pues veras… - dijo Peach – DE QUE MIERDA ESTA HABLANDO?- gritaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

-pu-pues del extraño sueño que tuve – contesto el rubio algo nervioso – se nota la poca atención que me ponen T-T

-bueno como sea, ya apúrate a comer llevas media hora con ese mismo plato de cereal – le recriminaba Zelda

-si mamá – decía Link con un tono de burla tomando su cuchara y justo en el momento en el que la cuchara entraría a su boca, esta es golpeada por una flecha clavándola en la paren mas cercana **(que flechazo._.) **a lo que Link simplemente quedo boquiabierto y con los ojos tan abiertos como un plato por la impresión, las chicas bueno ni siquiera se dieron cuenta **(cuanto quieren a Link) **hasta que…

-ANIKI! – grito el mini Link

-Toon!? – decían los tres volteando a ver al susodicho – niño!, cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues con tus flechas dentro de la casa? – gritaba Zelda furiosa

-lo…lo lamento Zelda-nee – dijo el pequeñín algo asustado por su regaño - pero era necesario, tengo que castigar a ese malhechor – dijo decidido

-necesario?- repitió Zelda

-castigar? – comento Peach

-mi cuchara T-T – lloriqueaba Link

-no te entiendo, explícate bien – Zelda algo confundida

-bueno…- suspiro Toon – todo empezó ayer en la noche…

/historia contado por Toon **(por si tenían dudas)**/

Pues yo iba caminando por los pasillos de camino a mi habitación ya que había ido a la cocina por un vaso de leche para poder dormir bien, y después fui al baño, bueno ya de salir del baño pase junto de la habitación de aniki, ahí fue cuando escuche la voz de Samus-nee, y me dio curiosidad así que me acerque a la puerta y pues…

-no Link- escuchaba – no seas tan rudo, no tan fuerte que me duele – y cosas así y unos gritos de dolor por parte de Samus-nee

Al escuchar no podía creer que aniki estuviera lastimando a Samus-nee, así que decidí ayudarla, comencé a caminar hacía atrás para tomar vuelo y derribar la puerta, pero simplemente me estrelle con ella sin éxito alguno, me levante y fui por mis armas a mi habitación pero aun seguí mareado por el golpe contra la puerta tropezándome y cayendo al suelo y en ese momento me quede dormido…

/termina su historia/

-y por eso he venido para castigar a aniki por haber lastimado a Samus-nee – decía Toon guardando su arco

-…- Zelda y Peach se voltearon a ver y – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-jajaj, pero jaja que cosas dices cariñito, jaja – decía Peach tratando de controlar su risa

-si jajaj, ósea Link jajaj Samus jaja imposible – añadía Zelda

-mmm...… - murmuro Link el cual tenia una ceja levantada y una mano en la barbilla – con que tu fuiste el de ese ruido – dijo algo aclarado de duda

En eso Zelda y Peach pararon su risa de golpe y miraron a Link con cara de O_o… mientras que Toon lo miraba cada vez mas enojado

-que? – pregunto confundido Link

-AHHH! – grito Toon saltando sobre Link

En ese momento Samus entra a la cocina muy contenta – Buenos días a to… ¡? – se quedo muy confundida al ver lo que ocurría, observaba a Link correr de un lado a otro de la cocina con Toon arañando su cara como si fuera un gato, gritando "QUITENMELO!" Mientras que Peach y Zelda seguían impactadas por lo ocurrido…

-oye, Ey, detente, ALTOOOO! – grito la caza recompensas haciendo que todos los presentes le prestaran atención – Que demonios esta pasando? – muy enojada

-Sa-samus-nee! – dijo Toon soltando a Link quien tenia la cara toda rasguñada, y corriendo hacia la chica – estas bien!, no te paso nada – lo decía casi llorando

Peach se la acerca a Samus y le dice al oído lo que paso… a lo que Samus solo respondió…

-con que el fue el del ruido – observando a Toon

-entonces si paso realmente- grito Zelda ante el comentario de Samus

-que bueno que estas bien Samus-nee, pero aun tengo que castigar a aniki – dijo… bueno ya saben quien fue; mientras miraba a su contraparte quien aun se quejaba de sus heridas

-no, espera Toon – dijo Samus tomando el brazo del niño – lo que en realidad paso fue… - entonces comenzó a explicarle en el oído a Toon lo que en "realidad" paso, el cual conforme la chica le contaba lo ocurrido el se ponía cada vez más rojo – y bien? Ya comprendiste?

-emm… si – decía el chico algo avergonzado, para luego voltear a ver a Link – lo- lo lamento aniki, me perdonas?

-claro no te preocupes – decía Link con una sonrisa – pero córtate esas uñas… - a lo que Toon solo asintió y se fue de la cocina

-oye Samus que le dijiste al niño y porque se puso tan rojo? – pregunto curiosa Peach

-pues le dije que me había lastimado el brazo y que Link me lo estaba curando – contesto Samus haciendo comillas con los dedos en curando – y pues le dio vergüenza el haber atacado a mi "elfito" sin motivo alguno

-que linda tu, conservando su inocencia :3, no es así Zel…Zelda? – miraba confundida a su compañera la cual tenia la cabeza mirando al suelo y con los hombros temblorosos, lo cual asusto a Link

-oh no, no no no no no no – gritaba el hyliano con las manos en la cabeza como un loco

-que te ocu… - Samus fue interrumpida por Link quien tomo quien sabe como a las dos chicas y comenzando a huir del lugar

-oye bájame! – decía Peach algo molesta

-cállate, no creo que quieras estar ahí cuando explote!- contesto Link

-que cosa? – ambas chicas al unísono

-es Zelda, se enojo, y cuando se enoja es demasiado peligrosa – dijo el chico muy asustado

-eh enfrentado muchos monstruos, no creo que sea mas peligrosa que ellos – replicaba Samus

-ella es más peligrosa que un pedófilo en una guardería…- grito

Las dos chicas se miraron – CORRE, PERRA CORRE! – gritaron

Link simplemente siguió corriendo esquivando a todos quienes lo miraban extrañados, hasta que salio de la mansión y ya casi saliendo del patio delantero escucharon una enorme explosión y un grito

-LIIIIIIIIIIIINK! – gritaba Zelda con una mirada asesina y una espada en manos persiguiendo al trío de rubios….

-porque a mi? T-T – se lamentaba Link mientras se perdía en el horizonte con ambas chicas…

* * *

**que les parecio, desgraciado Toon xD; che Zelda amargada :p**

**Zelda: que dijiste imbecil?**

**nada nada O-O**

**Zelda: mas te vale**

**uff de la que me salve**

**Zero: pinche Link lo envidio se llevo a las dos güeras T-T**

**Tu de que te quejas, Tienes a Iris, Layer, Ciel, a Leviathan y a una ejercito de fangirls detras tuyo ¬¬**

**Zero: si lose pero una de ellas es Samus y pues es SAMUS!**

**Bueno tienes razon ._.**

**Zero: bueno nos leemos luego :D**

**Oye eso lo digo yo D:**

**Zero: pues te tardaste ajajaj ya pues adios...**


End file.
